


I Hope, I Think, I Know

by katy15307



Series: Be Here Now 1997 [5]
Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7913386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katy15307/pseuds/katy15307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noel cancels the tour and forces everyone back home from America (September 1997)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hope, I Think, I Know

“Hey. Am I alright t’come round yours?”   
“Yeah.”  
“See ya in a minute then.”   
He hung up before I had chance to say another word, there was no time to waste on words.   
I didn’t know whether to get changed, do my hair, put some makeup on or maybe he wouldn’t look at me twice because he just wanted to ask about the tour. I never knew, especially with a late night call like tonight but when he wanted me I was always there.  
I quickly teased my hair so I didn’t look like he’d caught me sleeping, I’d almost gotten to sleep when he rang, their gig had finished hours ago and I’d gone straight back to the hotel.   
When he did knock my heart fluttered with excitement. I didn’t even stop to check it was him at the door. It was his knock.  
As soon as he was in the door his lips clashed with mine, he had no time for words. What was there to say?   
His taste was delicious. I wasn’t a smoker but his Benson and Hedges mixed with the booze was exciting.  
I loved everything about him, everything, his attitude, smell, his shaggy brown hair, his deep blue eyes if they weren’t covered by rock n roll shades, his jeans, his leather jackets, his fucking trainers. A thing of beauty, always admired from afar, everything about him was art.   
He stopped and looked at me. “I wouldn’t answer the door like that with the likes of Our Kid and Guis’ about.”  
I was pretty sure he wouldn’t want to know what I’d do if it was his brother or Guigsy (or Alan for that matter) at my door.  
“Like what?” I asked innocently.  
“Sexy, short, silky nightie, no undies, a lad might get the wrong message.” he spoke flirtily, our eyes locked and his hands wandered.  
“What message are you gettin’ Mr Gallagher?” I smiled slyly at him.  
“That my girl’s been waitin’ for me t’call all night. Looks like y’want someone t’help ya slip outta it.” He trailed his fingers along my shoulders, teasing the thin straps aside and started kissing at my bare shoulders.  
“You’ve just come off stage Chief, which means…” I slipped my hands into his jeans, finding, as I’d expected, he wasn’t wearing any underwear either. “Naughty.”  
I gently squeezed and massaged his hardening knob. He grabbed my waist and we moved towards the bed as we kissed, his tongue circled mine.  
…   
We sat in bed in comfortable quiet, he’d lit a cigarette so smoke filled the air. I didn’t mind that he wasn’t a man of many words and I didn’t mind that he’d probably leave as soon as he’d stubbed out his cigarette (in fact I was glad he would, I needed to sleep to keep up with them and this tour) he was here now and that was all that mattered.   
“So, I’m cancelling the tour.” he finally spoke like he’d been mulling over the words in his mind.  
“What? Why?” I’d rather he’d have kept quiet.  
I thought he was past running. I was too familiar with this kind of thing, him disappearing, him quitting, abandoning tours and recording sessions. Liam had to be the reason, he always was.   
“We’re all too tired to go on.” he stated.  
I didn’t believe that for one second, the tour only started about a week ago and it sounded exactly like it was his prepared statement for the press. “Have you and him had another argument or summat?”  
“I told him and he didn’t agree so yeah, y’could say that.” he agreed awkwardly.  
“I can’t believe you.” I wished I could knock some sense into those two. “If Liam actually wants to keep going here then you should.”  
After the bad start with him staying home with Patsy to move house it was amazing that he’d rejoined the tour so willing to do his job in America. It didn’t make a spec of sense that he’d ditch everything now.  
“No, he just wanted to fucking argue as per.”  
“He’s doing his job, he wants to do his job, how can you argue against that?”  
“Guis’ had nervous exhaustion a bit back, I can’t risk that happenin’ again especially with Our Kid. We’re goin’ home and that’s that.” he asserted.  
If he’d already told Liam what he planned to do then he was fully set on doing it which brought me to a conclusion I didn’t like. “You just shagged me t’get me on side, didn’t you?” I accused. “Y’just wanted me to help you escape.”  
“No, no it’s not fucking like that, at all.”  
“What is it like then? Stress relief from your latest bust up? You only come when y’want something and here y’are.”  
“No! I wanted t’be with ya, y’know you’re my girl Sally.”  
“Meg’s you’re girl. I’m just your assistant and you think this is in my job description. I’ve done everything for you and your band for the last two years and I’m still nothing more than a shag.”  
“Don’t ever remember y’sayin’ no. We’ve spoken about this, Meg’s just...”  
I wasn’t going to sit and listen to his bullshit about Meg. “Fuck off Noel, fuck off out my bed and out my life!”  
I could transfer to the offices again, I didn’t have to be involved with the tours and studio work or anything that meant being near him. I’d miss Oasis and I’d miss him, even if I was only ever their assistant and general dogsbody, I had to take back control of my life and I couldn’t do it while at their beckon call.   
He didn’t move, being told to fuck off wasn’t going to bother him. “Don’t be like that. I didn’t come here expecting anythin’, I just thought you should know what’s goin’ on so y’can sort the lads out.”   
“I’m not helping you fuck this tour off, you’re just being a selfish prick, again.”  
“How am I when I’m doin’ this for all of us?”  
“You don’t do nothing for anyone else but yourself.”  
“I’m not pissing off or quittin’, I’m officially cancelling the rest of the dates cos I know my band can’t go on. How the fuck is that selfish?”  
“I’m not a press officer and I can see right through ya, you’re running.” I accused.  
He stubbed out his cigarette in the ashtray and threw himself out the bed. “For fuck’s sake I’m not!” He started getting dressed as fast as he could. “I’ve got a flight t’catch. Thanks for nothin’.”  
“Don’t go, think about how much you regret the other times.” He never thought about how much it hurt Liam and the others and the fans until after he found his way back. “You two will be right back on track in the morning like you never had your disagreement.”   
“It’s not like that.” he insisted. “I’m not mad at him, we can disagree. He’ll see it’s for his own fucking good when we’re back home.”  
“You’re really, really set on this?”  
I guess I was trying to keep him talking until he couldn’t go, if that didn’t work I’d .  
“Yeah, just gotta have a word with Marcus.” He gave me a quick kiss. “See ya back at the offices.”  
He got out of there. The door clicked shut leaving me with nothing but his fag end.  
I didn’t know whether to get dressed and round the lads up or to sleep on it, either way it wasn’t going to go down well. I tried sleeping but I couldn’t knowing Noel was on a plane, knowing how upset Liam and the lads would be when they found out.   
…   
The next morning everyone, the band, the tour management and everyone were on the plane following Noel back to London. Liam was placed next to me.  
I was pretty sure Liam had slept less than I had last night. Luckily he was too tired to be angry. He had his hand on my thigh, I didn’t think he knew, he was staring forward at the TV he’d left blank.   
“Why’re we going back to England? Have we split up again?” he asked, sounding innocent and childlike.  
“No Liam, you’re just on a break, a few gigs are no longer happening so we’re going home for a little bit.” I explained.  
“Why not? What’s Mardy Bum done now?”  
“Nothin’.”  
“Can I go back to yours? I don’t wanna go back to the new house.”  
“Sure… Y’sound exhausted, it’s probably best if you get some sleep.”  
He leant his head against my shoulder and got comfy. “Okay.”


End file.
